1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to car navigation and in particular to transmission and display of navigation information.
2. Related Art
Vehicle navigation systems provide information to guide a driver to an intended destination. A position detector obtains information related to the vehicle's position. The position detector may obtain position information using satellite signals. This information is processed by a navigation system that uses mapping data stored in memory. Image data is then generated using stored map data that is transmitted to a display.
The navigation system may provide an optimum route for travelling from a departure point to a destination point. Directional information may be provided through a voice reproduced through a speaker. The navigation system may also transmit digital data that is converted into image data used to display the information to a display. The conversion may be accomplished by a graphic processor that translates image generation instructions into image data.
These graphic processors may not be capable of providing processing capacity as demands for quality and complexity of the displayed image/navigation information increases. Accordingly, there is a need for a vehicle navigation system that may display complex quality images